¡Feliz cumpleaños! : Aquí tienes tu droga
by notmadnessjustmisschief
Summary: Serie de drabbles dedicados al cumpleaños de SheenaRogers, mi querida amiga [ No pongo etiquetas que sino, son spoilers de las cosas bonitas que le he escrito ]


_¡Hola a todos, y feliz cumpleaños a mi querida SheenaRogers!_

 _Ella es una de mis mejores amigas, y el 29 de Abril cumple años ~ ¡Por eso quise hacerle esta serie de drabbles de cositas que sé que le van a gustar! Y espero que fangirlee como es debido, al menos tanto como yo al escribirlos._

 _¡Pero también son disfrutables por el resto ~ Tiene varias otp que son prácticamente canon, ¡así que espero que os guste! ¡y especialmente a la cumpleañera!_

 _Te quiero mucho, Nam :DD ¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

* * *

Su primer beso fue en la biblioteca. Él, enfrascado siempre en sus mapas. Ella, en los antiguos archivos de guerra. Pero aquella noche no. Aquella noche que la luna se filtraba a través de los delgados ventalanes de la estancia, les otorgó la intimidad suficiente para ello.

Fue rápido, casi inesperado. Hakuei estiraba uno de sus brazos para alcanzar un volumen colocado demasiado alto para ella. Kouen se ofreció a tomarlo, colocándose detrás de ella para poder cogerlo. Al descender su brazo y de paso su mirada, se encontró con que los ojos de la morena tenían un brillo especial bajo la luz de la luna, sin candiles de por medio.

Y el heredero del Imperio Kou se inclinó para fundir los labios con los de la hija del anterior emperador. Íntimo, silencioso... pero sincero.

— Elige uno ya y nos vamos.

— No me gusta ninguno.

Rin suspira. En las afueras del probador, se aprieta el puente de la nariz, con la mano contraria apoyada en su cintura, sujetando una serie de bañadores (todos iguales) que Haru se había ido probando. ¿De verdad le era tan complicado?  
Es más, ¿por qué accedía ir siempre de compras con el moreno? Makoto era quien siempre se encargaba de eso. Además, con él no discutía tanto como con Rin. Si es que hasta comprando ropa debían ser competitivos.

— Son todos iguales, por el amor de Dios, Haru.

— No se adaptan a mi anatomía. Ni son ergonómicos.

Se acabó. Se ha acabado su paciencia. Entra en el probador, dejando en el suelo los bañadores que tenía en la mano, junto a otro buen montón que el nadador tenía a un lado. La figura delgada pero fibrosa de Haruka fue escrutada por los ojos rojizos del joven, antes de formar una ladeada sonrisa.

— Te doy tres segundos para elegir un bañador, o se juro que no saldrás de aquí hasta que a mí me de la gana.

Por supuesto, no lo eligió. Y pudieron dar gracias a que en los probadores de los grandes almacenes no había cámaras instaladas, así como que Rin consiguiera que Haru ahogara os gemidos en sus labios, sin emitir ningún sonido.

El sol entró a través de la persiana del cuarto de Julian, dándole de lleno en el rostro. Justo los rayos de sol más brillantes se vertieron en sus claros ojos, haciéndole despertarse casi a la fuerza. Habría gruñido, incluso se habría vuelto hacia un lado en la cama, dándole la espalda al maldito sol. Pero eso habría sido en otro momento. Incluso... en otra época de su vida. O al menos no cuando Caitlin reposaba sobre su pecho, profundamente dormida. El rubio casi contiene la respiración: no quería hacer ningún movimiento que despertara a la científica.

Además... así pudo fijarse bien en la escena que tenía ante sí. La sábana se había despejado en el momento en el que la mujer se había desplazado en su dirección, mostrando su espalda. Esta, descendía en una elegante y bella silueta, rayada por la luz que el sol del amanecer plasmaba a través de las líneas de la persiana. Su cabello castaño caía en cascada hacia un lado, cubriendo el blanco de las sábanas y tomando un color parecido al del chocolate mezclado con leche que él tanto aborrecía. Y, sin embargo, aplicado a ella... era hasta bello.

Ella era bella. Era una hermosa persona, por fuera y por dentro. Y Julian Albert tenía la suerte de que hubiera mirado dentro de él para encontrar también su belleza interior. Motivarle a ser mejor. A querer ser mejor, por ella.

Sonrió una vez más; si lo amaneceres a partir de ahora iban a ser así... que se colara el sol por su ventana y le despertase las veces que quisiera.

Lady Loki se cruzó de piernas en su lustroso trono, apoyando el rostro sobre las yemas de índice y pulgar. Ante ella, su más fiel sierva, Chitaura, informaba de la solicitud de una audiencia a la soberana de Jottunheim.

— Hazla pasar.

La criatura espacial asintió una sola vez con las manos sobre su regazo, y salió por la puerta del salón del trono, para anunciar la llegada de la visitante, que hizo acto de presencia casi inmediatamente.

— ¡Lady...!

Sus ojos blanquecinos se correspondían con el color de su cabello, largo y ondulado enmarcando el rostro y cuerpo azulados de la atlante, que fácilmente hubiera podido pasar por uno de los gigantes del hielo que ahí vivían.

— ... ¿Namorita? — La taimada se tuvo que incorporar en el trono, sus facciones descompuestas en una mueca de sorpresa y perplejidad: algo que no todos podían causar en la diosa de la travesura. — ¿Qué haces aquí, cómo has llegado? Noticias de tu gobierno en Atlantis llegaron a través de mis informantes...

— ¡Así es! Junto a mi primo trabajo de embajadora entre la superficie y el fondo del mar. Los New Warriors se disolvieron... — Una extraña tristeza asoló al rostro de la atlante, que sin embargo formó en una sonrisa cuando ambas mujeres se acercaron. — Quería venir a verte. Ha pasado tiempo... mi señora.

Y la mujer peliblanca hincó una rodilla en el suelo, cerrando la mano en un puño con el antebrazo ligeramente alzado: un gesto de profundo respeto y subyugación. Un vasallo ante su señor feudal. Namorita ante Lady Loki.

— Bienvenida de nuevo... Nam. — Y la diosa posó una mano bajo el mentón de la contraria, instándola a mirarla, para curvar sus labios en una sonrisa que casi podría mostrarse como... sincera.

— ¿De verdad... tengo que salir... así...?

— ... Sí.

La voz de Sousuke no daba lugar a ningún tipo de réplica y/o reproche. Es más, desde el sofá en el que se encontraba, se acomodó con sendos brazos a lo largo del respaldo, en una clara posición de espera.

— Vale, v-voy...

La puerta se abrió y dejó ver a un muy enrojecido Makoto, luciendo el último disfraz que había utilizado en la fiesta de Carnaval que tanto les había insistido en Nagisa de ir. Lo que este no sabía, es que el traje de bombero se adaptaba perfectamente a su anatomía, marcando los músculos del nadador de espalda y haciéndole terriblemente irresistible a los ojos de Sousuke.

El castaño verdoso se quedó mirando con una expresión perpleja a su pareja, como si estuviera esperando algo. Al cual el contrario, sacudiendo la cabeza para salir de su ensimismamiento, respondió con una ladeada sonrisa.

— Te falta algo...

— ... ¿Hay algún incendio por aquí? Y-Yo soy su bombero.

Quizá la combinación de aquellas palabras de boca de Makoto, unido a su adorable sonrojo, y lo terriblemente sexy que estaba en aquel traje, fueron los que arrancaron en Sousuke un rugido nada pudoroso, antes de saltar del sofá y arrojarse a devorar a su pareja. Qué poco tardaría el disfraz de bombero en decorar el suelo del cuarto...

Renji se puso el delantal, justo después de recogerse la larga melena pelirroja en una trenza que le caía por uno de sus hombros. Había prometido a Rukia que aquella noche haría la cena, pero por algún motivo se alteraba demasiado en la cocina. Unas tortillas: no debía ser demasiado difícil, ¿no?

Cuando más concentrado estaba, con dos fuegos, el plato con la mezcla de los huevos y todos los condimentos, escuchó una voz a su espalda.

— Renji.

— Ahora no, Rukia. Sabes que me pongo muy nervioso en la cocina.

— No, Renji, es q-

— Sí, sí, la tuya no lleva queso, no te preocupes.

— Renji, mira, esc-

— ¡Ay, la sartén, que se me quema el aceite! ¡Gracias, menudo despis-

— ¡RENJI!

— ¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ QUIERES, RUKIA?

Ante aquel último grito se giró, manoplas en las manos alzadas, y una expresión mezcla de molestia con expectación al mirar a Rukia. Pero lo que se encontró le hizo perder la sangre del rostro del modo más literal. La shinigami se encontraba alzando un objeto muy particular, con el que el pelirrojo no estaba muy familiarizado. Pero antes de que le diera tiempo a procesar lo que era y qué podría significar, Rukia se llevó la mano opuesta al vientre.

Y la mirada que dedicó a Renji fue tan significativa que no necesitó nada más para comprender lo que quería transmitirle. Al pelirrojo, las piernas le fallaron, y de pronto le importó una mierda todo lo que tuviera que hacer en la cocina. Aún con las manoplas puestas, clavando las rodillas en el suelo, puso sendas manos en el (por ahora) plano abdomen de su esposa, notando como dos traicionera lágrimas de emoción caían verticalmente por sus mejillas. Sin embargo, Renji sonreía.

Una sonrisa que mostraba a un hombre feliz, que verdaderamente lo había conseguido todo en esta vida. Además de unas tortillas quemadas para cenar.

El dragón se despojó de sus ropajes en un lento movimiento, como si disfrutara él mismo de la desnudez de su propio cuerpo. Era por la noche y aprovecharía que todos se encontraban alrededor de la hoguera y, dentro de la tienda, poder curarse bien la herida.

Menuda forma de abrirse un tajo en el costado. Él era el mejor en ir de árbol en árbol, ¿tenía que fallarle precisamente aquella rama? Como consecuencia, cayó de lleno al suelo, llevándose por delante varias hojas y, además, aquella preciosa abertura en su piel.

— ¡Jae-ha, lo siento...!

La voz delicada y apurada de Kija le llegó de sorpresa, causando que abriera los ojos como platos, girándose con la mitad superior del cuerpo descubierta y dejando a la vista la herida.

— Ah, Kija-kun ~... No te preocupes. Supongo que no me importa que tú lo veas.

— ¡Oh, cielos, qué te ha pasado!

No tardó demasiado en convencer al peliverde de que él solo sería imposible que se curara bien. Tan torpe y descuidado, a pesar de ser increíblemente pulcro para su imagen, no sabía que ungüentos ni vendas debería ponerse para que sanara como era debido. Así que fue él, con la mano sana, quien se encargó del cuidado de limpieza del tajo con delicado tacto.  
La piel de Jae-ha se erizó bajo el mismo, soltando aire por la nariz.

— Gracias por... esto. Tendré que pagártelo de algún modo.

— Hmph, no te preocupes. Y no les diré nada al resto. Así Hak no se reirá de ti.

Torció una sonrisa burlona el peliverde que, al girarse hacia el dragón blanco, le encontró demasiado cerca. Y un impulso le llevó a inclinar su rostro y besar los labios finos del peliblanco que, para su sorpresa, no solo no entró en pánico, sino que se lo devolvió.  
Más de un secreto iba a guardarse en el interior de la tienda de lona aquella noche...

* * *

 _Muchas gracias, y espero que os haya gustado ^^ ¡Hasta pronto!_


End file.
